<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lady with Stars in her Eyes by early_sunsets_over_moronville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065195">The Lady with Stars in her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville'>early_sunsets_over_moronville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Sladen tribute, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Suicide, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Sarah Jane</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Tenth Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith, The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lady with Stars in her Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Complete AU, not something I want to happen but how I see Sarah Jane. </p><p>Tribute to Elizabeth Sladen, RIP </p><p>I own nothing.</p><p>Please comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Luke who told him eventually. He didn’t want to see it. He wanted to believe she was happy, she was living her life. But Luke’s tearful voice over the phone, so confused and so small, told him he had to go. So he left Martha with Mickey and told them he would be back, before letting the old girl take him there.</p><p> </p><p>He let himself in, and found Luke hammering on the door, unable to get to his mother. Silent tears fell from his eyes. Carefully, the Doctor tried to calm the hysterical boy and bought him to sir down with a cup of hot tea. In a shaking voice, Luke informed him what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"We haven’t been able to get in for days, even with all this tech. Jo Grant, The Brig, Kate Stewart, Liz Shaw, Benton, Yates and Clyde and Rani have all tried at some point."</p><p> </p><p>"So you decided to call me?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was Captain Jack who gave me the idea. He thought you could help mum. She will be alright- won't she?"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were lost and hopeful, and the Doctor was reminded of how Sarah looked when he left her in Aberdeen. His hearts broke.</p><p> </p><p>"Luke." He said, his voice calmer than he felt. "Go stay at Ranis for a bit-ok?"</p><p> </p><p>The kid was too exhausted to argue and left. Right. Now for the hard part. He steeled himself before walking up to the door- wooden in appearance, but enforced by alien tech. After a good 20 minutes with the Sonic, he finally managed to get it open and quietly went in.</p><p> </p><p>"Sarah" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p> He feared the worst. The air had a metallic taste of blood. And then he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No......" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Frail and cold and lifeless, dried blood coating both wrists, all the Stardust gone from her eyes. He sat their for hours, clutching her dead body, crying until he ran out of tears. He knew she’d not been happy, he knew it, but he was selfish and as long as he didn’t see her he could pretend she was still the smiling young lady in her Andy-Pandy clothes and not the beautiful tortured woman whose life he had destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>How would Luke cope?</p><p> </p><p>How would the Earth cope?</p><p> </p><p>How would <em>he</em> cope?</p><p> </p><p>And when the dawn broke the next morning, the harsh light unable to penetrate the dark, he said it for the final time. No jokes, no smiles, just for the lady with stars in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Goodbye My Sarah Jane." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>